How I met you
by SPNGirl67
Summary: I was born into a foster care system.. No records of the whereabouts of my parents. Not even a note. No name.. My foster family had been kind to me.. But when a new student comes to town. He shows me something greater than I could ever imagine. My quest to find my biological family, has just become interesting. Join me for an adventure, to find my lost family.. and maybe.. love...


**A/N: Hello! This is a new story… I hope none of you don't mind. I figured this would be a authors block relief for me… So hopefully I can finish both.. With FRESH Ideas and new beginnings!**

 **Just a disclaimer… I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR PLOTS!**

 **My oc is what I own and what I own alone!**

 **Happy Reading! I don't be afraid to leave a review**

 _I didn't know what life would be like._

 _It was so surreal to see the light at the end of the tunnel._

 _Vision so blurry. So blurry, all you can make out is blobs._

 _I realized this weird sound. It seemed to come from my mouth. A yawn perhaps?_

 _No._

 _It was too loud to be a yawn. That's weird. My chest is moving. Oh. I am breathing… the world… So huge.._

 _I opened my eyes once more and I quit making that loud racket.. I noticed a white room… One so white that it could possibly be blinding._

 _I noticed something holding me. I heard a sound that was so comforting…._ _ **Thump Thump… Thump thump..**_ _It seemed to go at a steady beat and I instantly felt warm and tired… "Welcome to the world sweetspark"_ _That voice, so comforting… You could almo-_

I woke up with a weird start to my morning. Most people don't just dream about their births.. They don't even remember them. I am fortunate to be one of those few who actually remember. Everyone thinks that i'm crazy anyway… Little miss perfect Maddie Jones. I am a science geek… and a nerd… But I still look good anyway.. I guess you could say i'm one of the actually decent looking girls in my class.

I'm only 5'3… I have dirty blonde hair that reaches to my bum.. Green eyes… I'm an orphan.. And I live with my foster parents in Nevada.. Nobody knows my parents.. Not even the foster care system. Which I found quite weird.

I've never been sick.. Though I wonder why.. But there is no reasonable explanation for that other than having a good immune system.

Anyway.. Enough of my back story for now..

 _Back to reality_

School.. The most dreaded place on earth, full of idiots and unintellectual peers who can't get a simple C+. I am a Junior and 16 years old. But honestly I'd rather be in a lab and experimenting then going to school.. For the most part, actually in general, this is just review of some of the stuff I remember.. I can be placed in high level college classes. But my school refused to.

Stupid right? I walked down the hallway, hoping to get to my locker before the herd of people came on through. My first class of the day was science.. I LOVE science. It's like my life. It's weird… But science is all I think about. Other than math and language arts.

I grabbed my notebook and everything that I need for the first couple classes of the day. Getting ready to close my locker. "Hey sweet cheeks" a voice sounded to my right. That could only be one person. Brett. "DON'T call me that" I said trying not to sound angry, knowing he'd just do it again.

"Awe what's the matter?" he asked. "Nothing, and NO I am NOT interested Brett" I grumbled. "Oh come on! Girls are lucky if they are even graced with my presence!" He whined and kept following me as I made it to class. I was getting irritated. "NO means NO" I pointed a finger at him. "I would much rather die than be anywhere near you. Go screw someone else." I growled as I went to sit in my spot.

Brett is known to get inside other girl's pants because he's so gorgeous looking, and seem like he's a nice guy.. You don't know how many girls i've seen… Swooning over him… then eventually get broken down and ashamed because of the loss of their virginities. Or they use each other for pleasure throughout high school… In the gym locker room… Janitor's closet.. It's very disgusting if you ask me.

Personally I don't give a rats ass about it.. I'm here for my 'education' and my 'education' only.. I was not interested in boys… _**RINNGGGGGG!**_ The first bell rang, meaning that class has started.. I, for once, was not looking forward to the first four periods of class… This. Was. Going. To. Be. A. Living. Hell.

 _Timeskip: Lunch_

"Finally!" I breathed out as I sat down for lunch. I was looking forward to eating the lunch my foster mom Caren made.. Yes.. It's spelt with a C, not a K. It's weird.. But you get used to it.

I finally relaxed and opened up my lunch bag. Instantly digging in and savoring every last bite of the peanut butter and strawberry sandwich. My favorite. Along with some fruits, such as apple slices and a pear, a granola bar, some chips, and last but not least. The Capri-Sun. The best of all lunch juices.

My saving grace of liquid… I don't drink much during the day. So a Capri-Sun is the only thing I drink til I get home. I usually sat by myself, but today… I swore I felt a presence to my left.

I looked over, and it appeared to be someone new.. A new student perhaps? He looked around my age… Black hair… Blue eyes.. He looked mature around my age. "Hey." he waved. "I'm Jack… Jack Darby… I just moved here.." he says as he just stood there, awkwardly with his lunch. "May I sit with you? You seem kinda lonely over here.." he says. Obviously carefully.. I can tell through the tone in his voice..

"Uh, yeah sure! It's nice to meet you Jack.. I'm Maddie Jones.." I said as I tried to seem happy. But usually it's false all the time. Jack smiled a little and sat down across from me. "Nice to meet you as well.. This school is so small… How many are here? 250?" He asked.

"Just about.. More like 230.." I answered. "Well… 232 to be exact.." I said quickly afterwards. "Interesting.." he mumbled. For the most part we ate together in silence. I noticed the other boys and girls sending confused looks my way, whispering amongst themselves. That couldn't be good… Jones finally letting a boy sit next to her is a groundbreaking discovery apparently.

I also seemed to find myself looking towards the end of the lunch room. Where I saw a strange gentleman dressed in a dark red/purple suit. Pure red hair. He looked almost evil looking, but I have to admit… He looked great with ALL that RED! The worst part is… He was looking directly at me. Wait… Were his eyes…. RED?!

" _Why are his eyes red..?"_ I thought to myself. I had to blink a few times before I even registered what Jack was saying to me. "Maddie…! The bell rung…" He says. "Oh sorry…" I mumbled as I got up to put my lunch tray on the counter for the dishwasher.. When I looked back to the entrance. The man was gone..

 _ **Alrighty! I should be back soon with another chapter to this story! So stay tuned! And let me know what you think!**_

 _ **-SPNGirl67**_


End file.
